


Whisper Challenge (Chanbaek)

by honeyxiumin



Series: Chanbaek Youtube Au [4]
Category: Chanbaek - Fandom, EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyxiumin/pseuds/honeyxiumin
Summary: Chanyeol decides to take his and Baekhyun's relationship to the next level and what better way to do that then through the whisper challenge.





	Whisper Challenge (Chanbaek)

**Author's Note:**

> FLUFFY STUFF COMING UP RIGHT HERE

**Chanyeol's P.O.V.**

I adjusted my camera a bit before smiling wide, pushing record and sitting back on my couch. 

"Hello everyone! Okay so this is not the whole video, I just have to tell you all something. I have a surprise for my Baekkie! And that is, I'm going to propose to him through the whisper challenge. See, he thinks it's just another fun challenge to do and is on his way now but little does he know." I smiled wide. 

"So I have the ring in my pocket and I'm just going to keep the game going back and forth for a little while before I pop the question. And I'm hoping he says yes or I'm going to have to think of another video to post for today." I laughed nervously. 

I heard a car pull in the driveway, I smiled. "Alright, so he is here! Let me just cut right here but I'll be back with you guys!" 

I got up and turned the camera off. 

I heard a knock on the door and raised up, rushing over to get it. I opened it and smiled wide. "Baby!" "Channie!" I opened my arms and he ran into them. 

I pulled us both inside, closing the door behind us before looking down at him. He smiled up at me. 

"Ready for today's video?" 

He nodded. "I have a lot of phrases and words you won't be able to understand." He giggled. I felt my smile widen. 

He's definitely the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. 

"Alright, go sit down and let me grab our headphones." He nodded, letting go of me and sitting over on the couch. I smiled and went and grabbed to sets of headphones before making my way back down to him. I turned the camera on and sat beside him. 

"Hello guys and welcome back to another video with your friendly giant here!"

"Today, as you can see, I'm with my amazing and beautiful boyfriend, Byun Baekhyun." I heard Baek giggle softly before waving at the camera. 

"So today, we are doing the Whisper Challenge! Baekhyun, explain it for the people who don't know." 

"Alright so one of us will wear headphones and blast our music through them while the other person says a phrase or a word and the one with the headphone has to repeat it back." 

I smiled at him. "Correct and the sentence can only be repeated three times, no more." Baek nodded. I smirked slightly. "It could be dirty or clean or sweet, who knows!" "Channie! Don't say that!" I laughed. "Also the one who gets the least correct gets punished!" Baek pouted. 

"Always the one for punishment." I winked at him. "Only for you baby." 

Baek blushed and shook his head. "Alright so who's going first?" "Me!" 

 

_**Third Person's P.O.V.** _

Baekhyun put the headphones on, turning his music all the way up, flinching slightly before jamming along. Chanyeol couldn't help but smile, leaning in and kissing Baek. 

He pulled away and Baek pouted. "Why'd you do that for?!" 

Chanyeol flinched at Baekhyun's loud voice. "Baby, you're screaming." 

"What?!" 

"Screaming!" 

"I can't hear you!" 

Chanyeol chuckled and shook his head. 

"Your hair taste like strawberries." 

Baekhyun looked at him confused, pouting slightly. "My what taste like what?! Are you being dirty!" Chanyeol couldn't help but laugh as he shook his head. 

"Repeat it slowly!" Chanyeol laughed and nodded.

"Your," Baek mouth the word. "Hair," He nodded. "Taste," He nodded again. "Like strawberries." 

Baekhyun looked at him confused. "Your hair taste like strawberries." 

"My hair taste like strawberries?" 

"Yes! You got it right!" 

"What?!" Chanyeol chuckled, taking Baek's headphones off his head, gently. "I said you got it right baby." "Oh yay! Strange you would use that one since you know what shampoo I use." 

"Strawberry one, always makes you smell so good. I love it." Baek giggled and Chanyeol put his headphones on over his ear, blasting his music out loud too. 

Baekhyun turned towards Chanyeol, looking at his phone. He smiled. 

"Are you a camera? Because every time I look at you, I smile" 

"Are you a shamrock?" Baekhyun laughed. "A camera!" 

"A shamrock?!" 

Baekhyun giggles, leaning forward and grabbing Chanyeol's face. "Are you a camera?" 

"Are you a camera?" Baek nodded. "Because every time I look at you, I smile." 

"Because every time I look at you, I cry." 

Baekhyun shook his head, laughing. 

 

**Chanyeol's P.O.V.**

We continue on with the game, back and forth, before it was his turn to wear the headphone again. I'm going to make the move. 

Currently, he was winning and he's happy about that. 

He's winning my heart.

I smiled at him as he turned his music up, nodding his head back and forth to the beat a little. He looked at me and smiled wide. 

Alright, here we go.

"Marry me?" 

I looked at the camera, smiling a little before looking back at him. He looked at me confused. "Carry you? Chanyeol you way more than me! How can I even do that?!" I shook my head at him. "Repeat it again!" 

"Marry me?" 

 

**Baekhyun's P.O.V.**

My eyes widen at him when I realized what he was saying. 

He looked at me, smiling wide but I could tell he was nervous. He slowly got down on one knee, bringing a box out of his back pocket before opening it. A ring sitting inside. 

"Marry me?" 

I nodded really quick, feeling tears come to my eyes. "Yes! One hundred times yes!" 

He took my hand and gently placed the ring on my finger. I threw the headphones off and jumped into his arms, kissing him. 

He kissed me back, smiling into it. 

We pulled away and he smiled at me, wiping away the tears that were falling down my face. "Was this your plan all long?" He smiled and nodded. "Yes, I want to marry you and live together. You're the one for me Baekkie. Always have been and always will be." I smiled wide, climbing in his lap to hide my face. "God, I love you so much." 

I look like a mess from crying right now. 

"Alright guys! So it worked! You are looking at Mr. and Mr. Park! We'll definitely have Sehun vlog our wedding for you all when it comes time for that. But anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this video! Especially what just happen now." 

I looked up at him. 

I leaned up to his ear and whispered, "You still need to be punished for losing Mr. Park." He glanced at me before looking back at the camera. "See you all later!" 

He got up, picking me up as well, and turned the camera off before taking me upstairs to his room, throwing me down on the bed. He climbed on top of me, smiling down at me. 

"I love you, future Mr. Park." 

I giggled. "I love you too." 

**Author's Note:**

> I need more video ideas for them lol, leave me some suggestions please!


End file.
